This invention relates to apparatus for removing air from the vicinity of a toilet bowl.
Diverse types of devices have already been proposed for ventilating toilet bowls, but these generally necessitate expensive forms of fittings or involve considerable installation work, and usually interfere with accessibility for cleaning maintenance. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,501,784 discloses a ventilated toilet seat having an exhaust fan incorporated therein and venting through a tube emanating from the rear of the seat. U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,296 discloses the use of a fan and deodorizing element positioned within a cover member adapted to fit over the toilet bowl cavity. U.S. Pat. No. 988,273 discloses the use of a ventilator pipe, about which a hollow toilet seat of specialized design is pivotably disposed.
Toilet bowls in general use are of monolithic porcelain construction, having a flat upper rim upon which the seat rests, and paired vertically disposed channels adapted to accommodate posts which pivotably attach the rear of the seat to the bowl. Any modifications of the bowl for the purpose of accepting a specialized seat would be difficult to achieve.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a toilet seat and auxiliary means for removing air from the vicinity of a toilet bowl of generally standard design.
It is another object of this invention to provide a toilet seat as in the foregoing object capable of easy installation onto an existing toilet bowl of generally standard design without modification thereof.
It is another object of this invention to provide a toilet seat of the aforesaid nature of rugged and durable construction which may be economically manufactured.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.